Los Guardianes de la Noche
by Amiu
Summary: Luz con oscuridad, y oscuridad con luz. La luz y la oscuridad hacen una tregua, pero cosas extrañas pasan, y es la mision de Inuyasha y los demás de mantener la tregua válida. DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. Una Noche como Todas

**Los Guardianes de la Noche**

Capitulo 1: Una noche como todas

La noche se encontraba muy avanzada, serian mas o menos como las doce de la media noche. En un barrio de Japon, uno de esos barrios donde abundan los malhechores y los delincuentes, en un edificio destartalado en la habitación 215, se hallaban dos jóvenes los cuales descansaban luego de su arduo trabajo de placer. Un chico miraba con deseo la delicada figura de la mujer que se encontraba dormida a su lado. Miro hacia la ventana, hundido en sus pensamientos.  
- ahhh… cinco años…  
Se paro del lecho, y comenzo a vestirse. La chica con la que estaba al lado, se desperto de a poco por el ruido que el hacia. Lo miro extrañada.  
- Que raro…otra vez te estas llendo, y a estas horas…es que no eres capaz de quedarte junto a mi por lo menos hasta la mañana?  
- Sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer…ademas, lo que estamos haciendo esta mal  
- Que esta mal? Que yo sepa, no estamos rompiendo la tregua  
- Lo se, pero aun asi no deberia ser, es como…ofensivo… - la chica lo miro enojada, pero el no presto atención. Se paro, y lo abrazo por la espalda, impidiendo que se abrochara la camisa.  
- Que sucede contigo? Acaso, dices que esta mal todo esto? – lo volteo para mirarlo a los ojos – acaso no te gusta estar conmigo? – iba a besarlo, pero el la retuvo, acomodandose la camisa que la chica comenzaba a desabrochar.  
- No, no es eso, pero sabes que somos diferentes…  
- De que hablas, Inuyasha? Que yo sepa, eso nunca antes te importo  
- Inuyasha: lo se Kikyou, pero es asi. Tu eres una guardiana del dia, yo de la noche. Tu perteneces a la oscuridad, y yo a la luz. Pero aun asi, me gusta estar contigo si, pero no creo que sea correcto.  
- Kikyou: vendras en la noche?  
- Inuyasha: si no tengo trabajo si. Me tengo que ir, te amo – y dandole un fugaz beso en los labios, salio de la habitación de aquel edificio caido en miseria.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, aquella noche, por entre las calles desiertas de personas, pero con unos pocos carros llendo y viniendo por la autopista. El cielo tenia la ausencia de la luna, y por supuesto, de las estrellas. Hacia un poco de frio, pero a el no le molestaba eso en lo absoluto.  
- Vaya, con que estuviste otra vez con la señorita Kikyou, no es cierto?  
- Inuyasha: como se nota que me conoces  
- Sabes lo que opino de eso, no?  
- Inuyasha: si, si lo se, no es necesario que lo repitas, pero…es un asunto delicado, sabes?  
- No, no lo se, porque yo no estoy tan loco como para andar con una guardiana del dia siendo un guardian de la noche  
- Inuyasha: no necesito que me retes Miroku, sabes muy bien que eso no me importa en lo mas minimo.  
- Miroku: como digas. Quieres venir conmigo al bar de Myoga? Me dijo que esta noche habria un espectáculo con unas chicas hermosas. Capaz alli encuentras una que te guste  
- Inuyasha: creo que no soy como tu, idiota  
- Miroku: por lo menos estoy con una humana comun y corriente, y no con un ser de la oscuridad.  
Llegaron a aquel bar, el cual estaba atestado de gente. Se acercaron a la barra, donde un hombre algo anciano los miro y los saludo con alegria  
- Myoga: Miroku! Inuyasha! Que bueno es verlos por aquí  
- Miroku: buenas, buenas, amigo mio!  
- Myoga: que desean esta noche? La casa invita  
- Miroku: eres muy amable. Bueno, por la linda ocasión, quiero que me des un Breeze Ice  
- Inuyasha: a mi solo dame un whisky doble  
- Myoga: en seguida  
El bar de Myoga era uno de los mas populares de la ciudad, ya que a pesar del alcohol, tenia un ambiente unico y buscado por toda la población juvenil y que desea tomarse la vida de forma Light. Era una discoteca con todo lo metalico que podia dar, un DJ famoso, luces de lasers, sonido a full volumen, humo, y por supuesto, no podrian faltar las chicas con sus bailes.  
- Miroku: bueno, voy a divertirme un poco. No deseas venir?  
- Inuyasha: Sango te va a matar si se entera  
- Miroku: no se va a enterar, ademas, ella esta de mision. Bueno, ya veo que no deseas diversión esta noche mas que la que tuviste con Kikyou.  
Miroku agarro su botella de Breeze Ice, dejando a Inuyasha solo en la barra con su whisky doble, pensando en su situación con Kikyou.  
- Inuyasha: maldición… - se tomo de un golpe aquel pequeño trago.  
- Myoga: se ve perturbado esta noche, señor Inuyasha, le sucede algo?  
- Inuyasha: si, Kikyou es lo que me sucede Myoga  
- Myoga: Kikyou? No es esa chica que anda siempre con usted?  
- Inuyasha: asi es  
- Myoga: pero, que pasa con ella?  
- Inuyasha: Myoga…eres un gran amigo de mi padre fallecido, y por supuesto tambien mio, por eso voy a confiarte esto, pero no debes pasarselo a nadie mas – el anciano Myoga asintió como comprendiendo la delicadeza de la situación – resulta que Kikyou y yo nos amamos, pero ella…bueno, podria decirse que no esta bien que estemos juntos, ya que ella es una guardiana del dia…  
- Myoga: que? Usted esta enamorado de un ser de la oscuridad?  
- Inuyasha: shhh! Si, lo estoy, pero ella nunca ha desobedecido la tregua.  
- Myoga: pero señor Inuyasha, usted sabe muy bien que eso no esta bien  
- Inuyasha: si, si lo se, pero…eso en verdad no me importa…  
- Myoga: y no piensa hacer nada?  
Inuyasha no le respondio. Se termino de beber su whisky, y dejo la barra. Salio del bar, decidiendo dejar solo a Miroku con su fiesta nocturna. Se encontro caminando nuevamente por las calles oscuras de Japon. Estaba lloviendo, y eso no le importaba, llevaba su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su chaqueta. Llego a la casa, y se metio en la ducha de agua caliente. No fue exactamente un baño, mas bien era para sacarse el frio de la lluvia, y para que el agua que caia por su cuerpo le refrescara la mente. Aun seguia atormentado, desde hacia dos años lo estaba, y logico, era por su situación con Kikyou. Salio de la ducha, secando su cuerpo y su cabello plateado. Se quedo observando aquellas orejas que adornaban su cabeza.  
- Inuyasha: por lo menos Kikyou fue la unica capaz de amarme con mi aspecto  
Se puso unos short cortos, y se acosto en la cama. No queria pensar mas, por lo menos no el resto de aquella noche. Miro el reloj: las 3:30 am. Parecia que Miroku logro cumplir su objetivo de distraerlo unas horas. Luego, sin saber en que pensar, se quedo dormido sobre las sabanas blancas de su cama, esperando otro dia de tortura y martirio.


	2. Tregua entre la Luz y la Oscuridad

Capitulo 2: La Tregua entre la Luz y la Oscuridad

"Toc, toc, toc…  
- Si, digame?  
- Si, señora, soy el joven que la llamo hace unas horas en la mañana  
- Trajiste la foto?  
- Si… - el chico metio por entre la rendija de la puerta un sobre amarillento, que la señora al otro lado recibio. Se escucho el sonido del papel  
- Hmm…muy bien, pasa.  
La puerta se abrio por completo, y el joven pudo pasar. La habitación, bastante pequeña, estaba completamente desordenada. El joven paso como pudo, llendo a la cocina donde la señora le indico que pasara.  
- Me tendras que perdonar hijo mio, pero la casa anda algo desordenada. No te molesta que te diga hijo mio, cierto? Para mi, todos son mis hijos…  
El joven no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que la anciana decia. La cocina estaba llena de ollas y cubiertos como todas, pero habia algo mas; extraños frascos de colores, algunos con objetos que él nunca antes habia visto, y en aquel momento no queria averiguar lo que eran.  
- Bueno, como ya sabras, me puedes llamar anciana Urasue  
- Si, lo se  
- Urasue: viniste por ella? – señalo a una hermosa joven en una foto que se hallaba dentro del sobre que le entrego a ella. El chico solo asintio con la cabeza – se cual es tu problema – le decia, revolviendo el contenido de una olla – tu y ella eran muy felices, se amaban mucho, tanto que se entregaron lo mas preciado, y justo cuando se iban a casar, ella te deja, no es asi?  
- Si, asi es…  
- Urasue: Dejame decirte su estado especial; ella esta embarazada, pero no de ti – el chico bajo la cabeza con tristeza. No sabia que responder – bueno, si has venido hasta aquí para pedir mi ayuda, eso quiere decir que…  
- Lo que usted hace es real?  
- Urasue: Claro que lo es! Pero dejame decirte, que el tratar de matar a una criatura es un pecado. Lo aceptas? – le dijo, mirandolo de frente  
- Aceptar que?  
- Urasue: pues el pecado! Una vez que se haga, no podras ir para atrás – le tendio la mano – entonces, aceptas? – el joven dudo, y la anciana lo noto, pero no dijo nada. Fue entonces…  
- Si – tomando su mano – acepto  
- Urasue: muy bien – sonrio con malevolencia. – lo primero sera debilitarla.  
Tomo la mano del joven, y con un cuchillo, le hizo un corte en la palma. Lleno un pequeño envase con la sangre, y agrego varios ingredientes mas, repugnantes en la opinión del joven. La anciana termino de hacer lo que parecia ser, aunque imposible, una especie de solucion magica, o algo similar.  
- Urasue: tomalo – el joven miro el frasco con una expresión de asco intenso. La anciana parecia desesperarse – que te importa mas? Los ingredientes o el efecto? – el joven miro una vez mas el frasco  
- El efecto – y lo tomo de un solo golpe, sintiendo el repugnante sabor.

Mientras, que en otro lugar…

- Pero dime por que no?  
- Ya te dije que amo a otra persona, si vine contigo sin avisarle es porque necesitabas mucho mi ayuda. Ademas, el y yo nos vamos a casar en unos dias. Yo ya cumpli con mi parte – y se fue.  
De regreso a Japon…  
- Urasue: ya esta. Ahora debemos hacer que pierda a la criatura, no es eso lo que quieres?  
- Asi es.  
- Urasue: muy bien – la anciana cerro sus ojos, y comenzo a murmurar variadas palabras en un idioma extraño que el joven no podia reconocer. Luego, vio como la anciana hacia unos movimientos con la mano, como si estuviera retorciendo y aplastando una figura u objeto invisible. Cada vez que aumentaban la violencia de sus manos, el joven sentia un dolor fuerte en su pecho, que no sabia de donde provenia ni como evitarlo.

En un barco, algo lejos de alli…

Una joven miraba con ojos soñadores el cielo azul y el oscuro y profundo mar por la borda.  
- No te preocupes amor mio, pronto estare contigo…  
De repente, comenzo a sentir un dolor en su vientre muy fuerte. Comenzo a gritar desesperadamente, tratando en vano de calmar aquel dolor que le llego de golpe. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que la obligo a echarse al suelo, apretando con fuerza su vientre y gritando cada vez mas fuerte. Luego, sin poder aguantar mas, cayo inconciente.  
- Nooo!  
Un joven corrio hacia ella presurosamente, arrodillandose junto a su cuerpo, rogando que lo que el temia fuera mentira, pero no lo era. Bajo el cuerpo de la joven, salia poco a poco un gran chorro de sangre, haciendo un charco alrededor de ella. El joven estaba asustado, a pesar de todo, no queria que eso le pasara a ella, ya que su felicidad acababa de ser destruida. Todos estaban arremolinados alrededor. Un doctor llego, y verificaba el cuerpo de la chica. Luego, miro al joven, creyendo que era su pareja.  
- Lo siento mucho joven, pero la chica ha perdido al bebe… - le decia, con voz melancolica. El joven no reacciono de ninguna forma.  
Se paro diciendole al doctor que la llevaran sana y salva a Japon. Luego, camino por la popa del barco, con una mirada de odio en sus ojos, un odio grande y profundo.  
- Urasue…

Devuelta en Japon…  
- Maldición! No pudimos pararla!  
- Que querias que hiciera si te la pasas en donde no deberias estar?  
- Lo se, lo se! Pero es que…ahhh! Por que no pudimos detenerla, maldita bruja?  
- Ya callense los dos! Ahora, hay que dictar la sentencia…  
El joven estaba en la misma cocina de la anciana, arrodillado en el suelo, y una oscuridad rodeandolo. Lo que lograba recordar a medias eran los ultimos movimientos violentos de la anciana, y como al final, aplaudia, y…un destello que destruyo parte de la sala y la cocina. Ahora se hallaba apoyado contra la pared, bañado en sudor, escuchando unas voces lejanas. Le costaba respirar, ya que el ambiente estaba cargado de humo de nicotina.  
- Bueno, ya me calmo…  
- Asi esta mejor Miroku, debes controlar mas tus impulsos. Ademas, Sango tiene razon, de no haber sido por ti, hubieramos llegado antes y haber detenido el hechizo de la anciana.  
- Sango: pudimos haberla salvado, no lo entiendes?  
- Miroku: yo…lo siento, es que…  
- Ya, mejor calmense.  
- Sango: la bruja sera destruida, Sesshomaru?  
- Sesshomaru: por supuesto, ella violo la tregua  
- Miroku: destruir a una criatura de esa forma…  
- Sesshomaru: y lo peor, esta clase de seres oscuros utilizan su magia engañando a la victima…  
- Sango: osea, que ese joven que estaba aquí fue metido en una trampa?  
El joven siguió escuchando aquellas voces como lejanas…  
- Quien….quienes son..ustedes? – le costaba hablar.  
- Miroku: que…el nos puede ver y oir?  
- Sango: parece que si…Sesshomaru?  
- Sesshomaru: si, en efecto, parece ser…un Otro…  
- Un…que…?  
- Sango: tranquilo, todo va a estar bien – el chico sintio como una mano le cerraba los ojos – tranquilo…

Luego, un grito desgarrador de una joven, aquel grito que sonaba por el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentia, y que unos segundos mas tarde, lo acompaño otro lamento con el mismo sentimiento…

- Ahomeeeee!"  
- Ahh! Noo!  
Se desperto en su habitación oscura, empapado en un sudor frio. Sus ojos abiertos por el miedo y la sorpresa mirando el vacio, y su respiración agitada, que poco a poco volvia a su nivel original.  
- "Vaya, hace tiempo que no tenia ese sueño…y hace tanto tiempo que paso…"  
Miro el reloj junto a su cama en la mesa de noche, y vio que eran las once de la mañana. Pesadamente, se paro de la cama, y comenzo a vestirse, con la misma ropa que siempre viste; unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras, una camisa sin mangas color rojo sangre, y encima, una chaqueta de cuero negro. Luego, se sento en lo que seria la sala de estar, donde en la biblioteca, consiguió un libro en particular, y que a pesar de haberlo leido muchas veces, no lo lograba comprender…  
El libro no tenia titulo, era simplemente de color negro con bordes dorados. El joven abrio una de sus paginas, leyendo nuevamente aquella historia sin fin.

"Hace millones de siglos, han existido la raza humana, y entre ellos, los que eran nombrados los Otros. Los Otros eran humanos, pero con poderes y especialidades unicas en ellos. Estaban divididos en dos bandos; los Otros de la Luz, y los Otros de la Oscuridad. Desde el inicio de la vida, el Bien y el Mal han estado combatiendo por siempre, y es aquí en donde contamos esta historia. La anciana Kaede, una sacerdotisa, jefa del bando de la Luz, y Naraku, un demonio que comandaba las fuerzas de la Oscuridad. Estaba escrito que ambos bandos se encontrarian en un puente para luchar a muerte. Y asi fue; hechiceros, guerreros, humanos, demonios y bestias combatieron con toda su energia. Naraku se regocijaba del placer, mientras que la anciana Kaede lloraba, lloraba lagrimas de sangre por todos aquellos que habia perdido. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que la magnitud del bien y del mal estaban igualadas, fue entonces que se le ocurrio una idea para que aquella guerra no continuara, y no quedara un alma; paro el tiempo, y se acerco lentamente a Naraku. Ambos, el Bien y el Mal crearon un acuerdo, una tregua; que cada ser y cada Otro tenia la oportunidad de elegir entre el bien y el mal. Ademas, se crearian permisos que la Luz le daba a la Oscuridad, y viceversa, para hacer ciertos actos que tenian que ver con sus poderes. Y para vigilar ambos bandos, se crearon varios agentes; los de la Luz, serian los Guardianes de la Noche, y los de la Oscuridad, serian los Guardianes del Dia. Asi, ambos bandos se asegurarian de que todos cumplen con la tregua, ademas de defender a aquel que se halla metido por accidente por su camino. Esa tregua se mantendría estable con el pasar del tiempo, equilibrando la balanza entre lo bueno y lo malo…"  
Inuyasha cerro el libro de golpe.  
- Inuyasha: "si…desde hace cinco años que me paso aquel accidente con la bruja Urasue, me he convertido en un Guardian de la Noche…"  
Fue cuando su celular comenzo a sonar.  
- Inuyasha: si?  
- Inuyasha?  
- Inuyasha: que quieres Sesshomaru?  
- Sesshomaru: mas respeto! Presta atención; hay vampiros en la ciudad, parecen que estan usando el llamado con un humano.  
- Inuyasha: el llamado? Que es eso?  
- Sesshomaru: el llamado es lo que los seres de la Oscuridad siempre usan para atraer victimas. Uno de los síntomas es que el llamado produce una presion muy fuerte a la persona que lo escucha, produciendo un derrame sanguineo interno pero no grave. Lo unico que se, es que es un chico, supongo que tendra menos de diez años. Buscalo, puede estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Recuerda, sabras si es el solo si tu tambien escuchas el llamado.  
- Inuyasha: ahh…entiendo…  
- Sesshomaru: quiero que te lleves la linterna, y mas te vale que esta vez uses el foco correcto  
- Inuyasha: el negro, no?  
- Sesshomaru: si, el negro. Te sientes mal? No te oyes nada bien…  
- Inuyasha: si, estoy bien - decia con una ronca voz, que lógicamente daba a entender que no estaba nada bien  
- Sesshomaru: te lo tomaste? – le pregunto, en un tono de reprimenda. Inuyasha abrio la nevera, sacando un frasco grande de vidrio donde se puede contemplar que antes estaba lleno de un liquido rojo oscuro. Alzo el frasco, bebiendo unas ultimas gotas  
- Inuyasha: maldición, esta porqueria se me acabo…me podrias conseguir mas?  
- Sesshomaru: tratare, pero sabes que la sangre de humano no es tan facil de conseguir  
- Inuyasha: si, lo se  
- Sesshomaru: bueno, quiero que vayas ahora. Si tienes algun problema, hablales a Sango y a Miroku, que en este momento estan supervisando la ciudad. Y si no, me llamas  
- Inuyasha: de acuerdo. – colgo el telefono, y guardo la linterna en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero. Se puso unas gafas oscuras, y salio del apartamento – "Y como siempre, otro dia de trabajo…"


	3. La Extraña Guardiana

Capitulo 3: La Extraña Guardiana

Las calles estaban atestados de personas, llendo y viniendo, con sus maletines, sus uniformes, sus telefonos celulares, y su estrés cotidiano.  
Se podía ver a un niño de unos 10 años caminando por entre las calles, pero habia algo extraño en él; su cara estaba lívida, y sus ojos no parpadeaban, se encontraba como en un estado de alfa. El niño caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad…

- Sango: ves algo? – preguntando por radio  
- Miroku: no, aun no.Tu?  
- Sango: tampoco. Esto sera difícil, podria estar en cualquier parte  
- Miroku: espera….veo algo…hay un niño alli, camina sin emociones y – se corto al sentir un dolor horrible en su cabeza, solto el radio y se sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de soportar el dolor.  
- Sango: Miroku? Miroku, estas bien?  
- Miroku: ahh..! es el Sango, logre escuchar el llamado  
- Sango: le avisare a Inuyasha

El niño seguia caminando, esquivando a las personas que por alli pasaban, cuando llegó hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la estación de tren, las cuales bajo.

Al otro lado de esa calle, estaba un joven de cabello plateado y vestimenta negra corriendo desesperado esquivando a las personas de forma habil.  
- Sango: se dirigio a la estación del tren! Rapido, alcanzalo!  
- Inuyasha: ya se, ya se!  
Inuyasha siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a las escaleras de la estacion. Alli, busco con afan, cuando sintio una sensación extraña, y se volteo donde vio como el tren comenzaba a irse lentamente, y adentro se encontraba la presa que buscaba. El tren avanzo a mayor velocidad, e Inuyasha se interno en las vias, corriendo y persiguiendo al tren, cuando logro montarse en el ultimo vagon. Entro en el tren y paso de vagon en vagon, cuando vio un poco lejos al chico. Inuyasha se acercaba con dificultad, tratando de ignorar los sonidos y chillidos que en su cabeza retumbaban. Al llegar detrás del niño, vio con su vision especial como la presion de la cabeza del chico aumentaba, y su nariz sangro. Inuyasha iba a tomar al chico, cuando una espina de veneno se le clavo en la mano.  
- Inuyasha: que demo…! – se volteo, y vio como todos los pasajeros de aquel vagon que Inuyasha creia personas comunes, se transformaban en seres repugnantes, bestias y otros monstruos. Inuyasha se quedo asombrado – otros de la luz.  
- Aaaarrgghhhh….. – decia un monstruo, botando babas por la boca y mirando a Inuyasha con odio. Luego, un vampiro hablo  
- Vampiro: dejalo, el es nuestro  
- Inuyasha: ja! Unos monstruos de la oscuridad no me derrotaran!  
Inuyasha se saco la espina y se la tiro a uno de los monstruos, el cual chilo de dolor. Inuyasha uso sus garras contra uno de los vampiros, pero solo logro hacerle unos rasguños.  
- Vampiro: jajaja! Eso es todo lo que tienes, hibrido?  
A Inuyasha le agarro un ataque de ira con esto, y fue cuando saco de su chaqueta una linterna algo grande y extraña de color plateada, y la prendio apuntando al vampiro. El vampiro comenzo a chillar, hasta que se desintegro con una humareda que no era normal. Inuyasha destruyo con sus garras algunos otros monstruos, cuando lograron ver la llegada a la otra estacion. Inuyasha se volteo y vio como una vampiresa lo tomo del cuello, lo alzo y lo lanzo fuera del vagon por la ventana, haciendo añicos el vidrio. Inuyasha se toco el cuello con dolor, y vio como los monstruos y la vampiresa salian presurosos del tren. La vampiresa expulso su veneno haciendo que todos los humanos alli presentes se desmayaran, a excepcion de Inuyasha, que se cubrio con su chaqueta. Fue cuando Sango y Miroku llegaron a la estacion y lanzaron una especie de discos, creando una barrera entre los humanos y los monstros. Sango y Miroku comenzaron a luchar con los monstruos, e Inuyasha los ayudaba. Fue cuando Sango y Miroku fueron atrapados por redes antiluz (son redes que impiden que los seres de la luz se muevan. Los guardianes de la noche tienen unos que son redes antioscuridad, que son lo mismo pero con los seres de la oscuridad). Inuyasha iba a salvar al niño saltando por encima de la vampiresa, pero esta saco sus cuerosas alas, se elevo y lo tiro al suelo con un golpe furioso. Inuyasha se limpio la sangre que le brotaba de su labio y sonrio con ironia.

- Inuyasha: veo que no has cambiado en nada, Transilvania  
- Transilvania: tu tampoco, Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha: por que no me das al chico?  
- Transilvania: hmm…y que gano yo con eso?  
- Inuyasha: hacer de cuentas que no violaste la tregua, te parece?  
- Transilvania: - se coloco en pose como pensandolo – pues….yo creo que no! – y le dio otro golpe al joven mitad bestia – que iluso eres  
- Inuyasha: ja…quizas…pero no tanto como tu! – y saco la linterna de plata, iluminando a la vampiresa la cual se cubrio con sus alas. De su cuerpo comenzaba a salir humo, pero la linterna se apago de golpe. Inuyasha la sacudio un poco, pero no servia – demonios, olvide recargarla…  
- Transilvania: si me permites, me toca a mi! – con sus afiladas garras, rasguño la cara de Inuyasha dejandole tres rayas de sangre profundas en la piel. Inuyasha se molesto con esto. Se levanto del suelo para darle una patada a la vampiresa, pero esta utilizo una de sus redes antiluz, dejando a Inuyasha frustrado y amarrado en el suelo. La vampiresa reia y reia con sarcasmo – vaya, fue mas facil de lo que crei. Ahora, si me lo permiten – se volteo al niño hipnotizado y saco sus afilados colmillos, acercandolos peligrosamente al cuello del chico.  
Fue cuando un resplandor morado aparecio de golpe, dandole de lleno a la vampiresa enviandola al otro lado de la estacion, chocando con la pared de piedra. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha se sorprendieron con esto, y fue cuando vieron como una figura oscura se ponia frente al chico. Esa figura era nada mas y nada menos que una chica de unos 16 años; tenia el pelo negro y largo, una piel blanca, unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa negra con una chaqueta de cuero, unas botas negras y unos lentes oscuros. Llevaba en sus manos una especie de arco de plata. Se quedaba mirando a la vampiresa, cuando en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa malefica.

- Transilvania: ahhh! Quien eres tu? – preguntaba con odio. La chica no respondio. Con su mano extendida, hizo un ademan y aparecio una flecha con resplandor morado, el cual estiro en el arco lanzandolo hacia la vampiresa, la cual logro esquivar ese tiro. – Ja! Veo que eres una de esas guardianas de la noche  
Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a la chica; efectivamente, era un guardian de la noche, porque tenia en la parte posterior de su muñeca el símbolo de una estrella de seis puntas con una luna; el símbolo de la luz.  
La joven se colgo el arco en su espalda, y comenzo a luchar con Transilvania, causandole un gran dolor. Fue cuando la vampiresa logro huir por poco. La chica misteriosa se acerco al niño.  
- Inuyasha: que le piensas hacer? – la chica no contesto, y tocando al niño hizo que este se quedara dormido.  
La chica lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo, y fue hacia Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku para liberarlos.  
- Inuyasha: ni se te ocurra tocarme!  
- Sesshomaru: siempre tan agresivo, por que no tratas de relajarte un poco?  
- Sango y Miroku: Sesshomaru!  
Luego de ser liberados, Sesshomaru les explico todo.  
- Sesshomaru: el nombre del niño es Shippou. Los vampiros Transilvania y Transilberia iban tras el ya que parece ser una nueva especie de Otro de la luz. Como ya lo note, y gracias a ti Inuyasha, Transilberia esta destruido, pero Transilvania ira a avisarle a Naraku sobre esto, y hay que tener cuidado. De todas formas, buen trabajo muchachos.  
- Sango: y que piensan hacer con el niño?  
- Sesshomaru: ahora que los guardianes del dia saben de él, tendremos que entrenarlo para que pueda defenderse a si mismo, y quizas ser otro guardian. Por lo que vi, es un demonio zorro, sera muy util.  
- Miroku: y dinos Sesshomaru, quien es esa belleza que nos salvo?  
Todos se voltearon a mirar a la guardiana misteriosa, la cual se encontraba cuidando a Shippou en el suelo. Al escuchar que hablaban de ella, se paro y se acerco, quitandose los lentes negros y dejando ver unos hermosos ojos café. Saludo a todos con una sonrisa alegre.  
- Sesshomaru: ella es Shikon, una guardiana de la noche que se habia retirado por un tiempo por un pequeño problema que se presento hace cinco años  
- Miroku: cinco años?  
- Sango: su nombre es Shikon?  
- Shikon: hola chicos! Me permiten curarlos?

Mientras Shikon terminaba de curar a Inuyasha, quien era el último, Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru junto con el servicio de mantenimiento trataban de restaurar el lugar y a los humanos dañados. Entre Inuyasha y Shikon habia un silencio incomodo.  
- Shikon: eres un buen guardian, Inuyasha, solo un poco despistado. A quien en su santo juicio se le olvida recargar la linterna?  
- Inuyasha: feh!  
- Sesshomaru: bueno, ya esta todo arreglado. Pueden irse si quieren, si hay otra mision les avisare. – comenzaba a irse – Ah! Inuyasha – volteandose y mirandolo – puedes ir a lo de Jaken, ya consegui mas sangre para ti. Y haganme el favor ustedes cuatro de ponerse ropa normal durante el dia!  
- Inuyasha: tu no lo haces  
- Sesshomaru: soy tu superior – y se fue.  
- Sango: bueno – mirandolos a todos, luego de despertara a los humanos con su lavado de memoria y restaurar el orden normal de la estacion – parece que tenemos dos nuevos integrantes en el equipo.   
- Miroku: si, es un gusto tenerla a usted entre nosotros, señorita Shikon  
- Inuyasha: vamonos de aquí


End file.
